Sasuki Natsu
by crazy-squirrel
Summary: It's a story of an original character I've though up of, incomplete though...


Note: This is lust a rough outline of one of my original characters past, I'm planning to do more later on when I can find the time. Sorry for any confusion (when you make up a bunch of stuff in your head, it's hard to remember that no one is telepathic... except the CIA and FBI, damn mind probes), I'll post more about the character later on...when I can find the time

Natsu remembered her mother well. She held onto that memory tighter than any other. She remembered she had the smell of the breeze and her laughter was like the soft tinkling of bells. Natsu would always do her best to make her mother laugh.

Sazuki Sayuri was an elite shinobi in the village hidden in the sand, part of the strong but not so prominent Sazuki clan. She married young but a little older than most of her clan at the age of 17 with Sazuki Shiromaru (different families of the same clan) and bore her first child Natsuko, successor of the Sazuki clan, at the age of 18. Two years later she bore a second child, Sazuki Hikari. Five years passed without much incident. But when Natsuko was seven years old, everything changed.

�"Stop calling me Natsuko-Chan! It's Natsu-kun now! I'm not a kid anymore, ok? I became seven yesterday!" Natsu clung to the hem of the mother's shirt, pretending to be sad and insulted by the �ko� and Chan at the end of her name.

�"Hai, Natsuko-chan-sama! �" Her mother made a mock bow, her eyes glittering.

�"Arugh!"� Natsu swiped at her mother with her chakra, succeeding in only making a slight breeze. Saiyuri laughed and patted Natsu on the head. �"Let me do the dishes and then we'll talk about this �Natsu-kun�.�" Natsu nodded looking up at her smiling mother. There was a knock at the door. Saiyuri quickly rinsed her hands off and headed towards the door, but Shiromaru was already there. A journeyman level shinobi stood at the door speaking with Shiromaru. Saiyuki quickly pushed Natsu back into the kitchen and told her to stay there while she went to stand at her husband's side.

�"Sazuki Shiromaru, enemies have been spotted near our eastern border. We ask that you take yourself and your team and gather information. Your primary objective is to discover their intentions and if it is hostile against Wind Country, sabotaged their works as best as you can and report back with minimum casualties" The messenger gave Shiromaru a folded paper and turned away, closing the door behind him. Saiyuki and Shiromaru glanced at each other. Another mission that may take days to complete. A dangerous one of entering unknown territory with an unknown amount of enemies waiting for them. Hikari wandered in then, rubbing her eyes sleepily from her afternoon nap. �"Mommy? Daddy? Are you going away again? I don'�t want you to go, Nikki-san cooks bad."� Nikki was another member of the Sazuki clan who had been badly injured during a mission and is retired, nearing her 30s. Saiyuri smiled and picked up Hikari and hugged her gently.

�"I�'ll tell Nikki-san to buy ramen for you every day until we come back, ok?�" Natsu burst out of the kitchen and ran into her mother hugging her as tight as she could, nearly knocking her over. �"Really mom? You�'ll do that? Then I hope you never come back!�" Saiyuki laughed at that, the tinkling bell laughter ringing softly.

-

Five days passed, a night and then another day. On the seventh day Natsu stood pale, all laughter gone from her eyes. Her hand held Hikari�'s tightly, almost painfully. But neither of them cared. All that mattered was the hot tears running down their faces. And their mother'�s coffin. Hikari was only five and did not fully understand the reason for her mother�'s death. But Natsu knew.

-

Three days into the mission the enemy found them. The team had split up in order to scout the area more thoroughly. Sayuri accidentally stumbled into a smaller portion of the enemy encampment. The enemy shinobi captured her despite attempts to get away. When Shiromaru learned of this, he deemed her recovery an "unnecessary risk" to the mission since the number of enemy shinobi was overwhelming and their defenses too secure. The part of the enemy encampments that captured her was not the main group and therefore not part of the primary objective. It was decided that sabotaging the main group may throw the minor ones into enough confusion to rescue Sayuri. Two days passed. Shiromaru and the remainder of the team were able to destroy all supply routes to the enemy encampment and take down a sizeable chunk of the army itself. When they returned to the minor encampment here Saiyuri was held, they found a massacre.

After a day, when it became clear that there was no rescue coming, Saiyuri concluded their was no hope in her survival and decided that if she was going to die, she would bring the rest of the camp with her. She released the white tears, the infamous ability of the Sazuki clan. It releases every drop of chakra in the body, increasing the user's power by an thousand-fold. The �"bloodline limit"� of the Sazuki clan is the �Tenkaze�, blades of wind created by concentrated chakra. In combination with �white tears�, it is nearly unstoppable. Saiyuri reduced the encampment to splinters. The few lucky survivors who escaped were too blinded by the wind storm to give an appropriate account of what occurred. The disease which all members Sazuki clan carries (which is often mistaken for a bloodline limit) awakens only when all chakra is used, or enough of it is gone. The disease attacks the chakra circulatory system, causing organ failure. This is what happened to Sazuki Sayuki. All organs failed, including her heart.

-

Natsu tried to bear it, to grin past all horrors as she was taught, to hold back the storm of chakra that would be release on the moment of pure anger. But it was painful. Every smell, every sound, every sight brought memory of her mother. She looked at her father and her mind quietly whispered murderer. Many people said she had a strong resemblance to her mother. Natsu had never seen this until now, her reflection casts a ghost of her mother. She began taking showers in the dark to hide her reflection. Seven days passed since the "incident" as everyone called it. Natsu now hated the number seven. She was seven years old. Her mother was dead after seven days of being so alive and now this. Guilt gnawed at her stomach, burrowing deep into her heart. Her last words, �"I hope you never come back"�, even though the intentions were good, Natsu felt as if she had cursed her mother. She wished she had instead cursed her father, or cursed herself. She often thought of running away. She walked to the edge of the village and back, wondering and weighing. Her father wouldn't care, he didn'�t even cry at the funeral, why would he cry now? Hikari would be a bit sad, but she was too young. She�'ll get over it. Natsu could think of no one else that may care for her absence, No one she would think of.

-

Natsu and Hikari shared the same room, so Natsu knew it was inevitable that her little sister would know of her flight. She just hoped she wouldn�'t ask to come with her.

�"You�'re going away, aren'�t you? I want to come to.�" Natsu jumped at the voice that had come so suddenly out of the darkness. Her head hit the window frame.

�"Owch, go to sleep Hikari, you can�'t go with me.�" Natsu whispered, she didn�'t want to wake their father, who was a very light sleeper.

�"Why not?"�

�"You'�re too little"�

�"You�'re only seven"�

�"Shut up, I can take care of myself.�"

"�No you can�'t"�

silence

"�Natsuko-chan?"�

�"That'�s Natsu-san to you, punk,�"

�"�Will you come back?�"

"�Maybe"�

"�Where are you going?�"

"�South probably"

"�Where?�"

�"Maybe to hidden in the mist, or hidden in the leaf,"�

"�Will you send me a postcard?�"

"�Baka"�

"�What?"�

"�I may visit someday, now go to sleep and don�'t tell dad."�

Natsu climbed out the window and ran off into the night. Hikari watched for a few seconds and went back to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She dreamed of distant lands to the south and of their mother.


End file.
